Daniel Hardcastle
About Daniel Hardcastle Daniel Hardcastle, or as known in his internet alias, Nerd³, is a well known YouTuber with 2,381,4''69'' (cue love music) subscribers from writing this (Tuesday, December 29th at 1:15pm GMT). Daniel focuses on comedy made videos, but can be serious when problems arise. Originally known for playing Minecraft, and making Minecraft Webcomics, he is now famous due to his sense of humor towards games, and breaking them whenever he can. ---- Nerd³'s Series Daniel focuses on making various series, and after his channel reboot on the 31st of November has created new series, he has created the following series: *Nerd³ Loves: Name. This is a game that Daniel thinks is terrific, and deserves to be showed off to the world. *Nerd³ Hates: Name. This is a game that Daniel thinks is so shit, everyone should know not to buy it *Nerd³ Tests: Name. This is where Dan will go into a game blind (not knowing any information about the game) ''and learn what the game is about, and how to play it at his own pace *Nerd³ Challenges: Name - Name. Dan has had enough of the main game, and wants to try something weird, or new that is requested from the reddit forum , and will try to do whatever is requested within the game. *Nerd³ Mods: Name - Name. Dan has had enough of the normal game, and wants to spice it up, he will go into the internet's most fishy places to find a mod that entices him, then he will play around with the mod at will, and the destroy the whole universe. *Nerd³ Battles: Phobot Wars - Heat Letter. Dan has a face off with Dad³ ''(Steve Hardcastle) ''in Phobot Wars, a game with so many glitches, that it is actually amazing. They battle off for some fun with each other. *Nerd³ Discusses: Name. With only 1 of these on the YouTube channel ''(well done Dan) not much information is really there, however, we do know that Dan will rant on about a game, the impact it has on his life *cough* '''Sonic *cough*''' and will talk to you about what he feels has come to, but that is what we know. *Nerd³ Completes: Name - Number: Name. (Wow, that was something long to write as I am just guessing what he going to put, anyway, I am viering.) ''Dan only records the Completes series for a whole month or more. However for that month we get no episodes, due to this I cannot really say what will be in the series, but we can estimate that Matt fucked up. *Nerd³ FW ''(although a misspelling and was supposed to be FI, for first impressions). Was replaced for Nerd³ Tests *Nerd³ Extra *Nerd³ Hell. Was replaced with Nerd³ Hates *Nerd³ Father and Son Days. Was replaced with Nerd³ Battles. *Little and Cubed *Nerd³'s Heists *Three Free Games Friday *Nerd³ The Alpha Detective (Pretty self explanatory) *Nerd³ 101 *Various Complete Series *Various Permadeath Series *Nerd³'s Knee-Jerk *Soup with Nerd³ ---- Nerd³'s Personality Dan frequently uses sarcasm and comedy within his videos, and often uses violence as an end to everything. Dan has problems with strategy and tends to just "wing it" whenever a problem arise. He is bored easily and needs near constant entertainment to soothe his destructive tendencies. There isn't much known about his private life other than that he currently lives with his girlfriend. Daniel's playstyle is irrational and rarely uses logic when problems occur. He would sooner detonate a small town to advance than think of a logical way around the obstacle. He has a burning passion against micro-transactions, especially when they're in full priced games.